(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to means and methods of efficiently moving an antenna module to a position to receive and transmit the most effective reception and transmission of a selected wireless network. More particularly, the invention takes advantage of a new postulate predicting that a directional antenna moving along a spiral path will have a gradient pointing to a better signal reception or the position of the most effective reception.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the known related art, directional antennas are positioned in a haphazard manner, with little or no though given to a systematic approach or an approach acknowledging the complex peaks and valleys of modern day transmission protocols.